ABSTRACT FOR ADMINISTRATIVE AND COORDINATING CORE The California-Mexico-Puerto Rico (CAMPO) Consortium will perform three clinical research studies focused on the prevention of cervical cancer among HIV-positive women in Mexico and Puerto Rico. Study 1 will examine new screening algorithms for cervical high-grade squamous intraepithelial lesions (HSIL) in 4000 HIV-positive women in Mexico and Puerto Rico. Study 2 will evaluate the impact of anogenital probiotic use on anal and cervical microbiota profiles and the relationship to anal and cervical HSIL regression in 600 HIV- positive women and men as well as reduction of high-risk HPV DNA persistence among those with no lesions. Study 3 will evaluate the safety and efficacy of a multivalent replication-defective adenovirus-based therapeutic HPV vaccine to treat cervical and anal HSIL in 300 HIV-positive women and men and identify immune response correlates of HSIL regression. The CAMPO Consortium will be overseen by the Administrative and Coordinating Core (ACC). Working with the Data Management and Statistics Core, Central Laboratory Core and the Clinical Trials Program, the ACC has the following aims: (1) To facilitate effective, regular and sustainable means of communication between Consortium members and Consortium activities; (2) To provide necessary infrastructure, regulatory, and operational support for the Clinical Trials Program; (3) To support career development and research infrastructure for early career investigators with research interests in HIV and HPV-related malignancies in Latin America; (4) To monitor and evaluate the impact of the Consortium; and (5) To ensure the identification, continuous participation, and bi-directional integration of NIH officials, the External Scientific Advisory Group (ESAG) and Community Advisory Board (CAB) and policymakers in the Consortium?s activities. The ACC will be led by UCSF Contact MPI Dr. Joel Palefsky, and co-led by MPIs Dr. Ana Ortiz Martinez of UPR and Dr. Jorge Salmeron of INSP. The other members of the ACC will include the major stakeholders in the Consortium, including the chair of the Steering Committee, the leader of the Clinical Trials Program, the chair of the Community Advisory Board, and a representative of The Emmes Corporation. The ACC will meet biweekly to discuss Consortium activities, monitor progress, and ensure that all components of the Consortium are working together effectively. The ACC will provide guidance to the Executive Committee, which is comprised of the three Principal Investigators and will serve as the decision- making body for the Consortium.